


Day 3 - Gaming/Watching A Movie

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce fails to show up in the lab one afternoon, Tony goes in search of the missing scientist. He does not expect to find Bruce curled up in bed, watching his television intently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Gaming/Watching A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> By the end of this fic, you'll be able to tell what I'm currently watching on Netflix. This story is fluff and crack basically. Hope you enjoy it! Though obviously I did kind of tweak the prompt a bit. Instead of a movie, it's a television show, or a series of episodes of that television show. I think it all worked out though.

Well. It wasn’t every day he got to see such a sight. And he was Tony Stark. Seeing unusual, out of the ordinary things was commonplace.

Doctor Bruce Banner, the renowned scientist as well as the Incredible Hulk, was sitting on the edge of his bed with tears streaming down his face, arms wrapped around his pillow as those dark chocolate brown eyes watched the television show he was currently engrossed in.

Bruce was crying while watching Jennifer Love Hewitt interacting with what appeared to be the spirit of a child on the television. Tony wouldn’t cry with such a view. Especially since Jennifer Love Hewitt was rather well endowed by his standards. But then again, Tony wasn’t known for his standards.

“Bruce…?” he asked from the doorway, dark brow arched as he heard Bruce sniffle.

“Shhh. She’s about to help him say goodbye to his mother.” Bruce’s words only had Tony shaking his head and moving to plop down on the end of the bed beside the other man.

“What the hell are you watching?” Tony asked as said child did in fact say goodbye to his mother, using Jennifer to speak to her since the mother could neither see nor hear him.

“Tony, shut up!” Bruce said, his attention rapt on the screen in front of them.

“You know, you can pause this even though it’s live tv right? You didn’t think I had regular cable did you?” The billionaire smirked at the very notion. Regular cable. Please.

“I don’t care! Give me five more minutes.” Bruce then took his pillow and smushed it over Tony’s face to muffle the response he knew Tony would end up trying to give.

Tony tried. He really did. But Bruce was surprisingly strong, even when he wasn’t Hulked out.

Bruce only let him go once the credits were rolling, tossing the pillow back to the head of the bed.

“Am I allowed to speak now?” Tony asked sarcastically.

“You have five minutes until I get Netflix to play the next episode,” Bruce stated flatly, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, gee, only five? And here I thought being your partner counted for something.” He poked Bruce in the ribs, earning a grumble.

“Make that two and a half. But seriously, what’s up?” 

“Well, Bruce, I was coming to see what you were up to since you haven’t been in the lab all afternoon. Which isn’t like you. At all. But I see you’ve apparently been taken in by Jennifer Love Hewitt and her assets.” Tony grinned wickedly, but only earned himself a smack on the arm for his words.

“This is a good show. The barista at the coffeeshop recommended it to me this morning. If you want, you can watch the next episode with me,” Bruce explained, nodding toward the head of the bed where the pillows were piled.

“Okay, I guess so. But I’m not watching this on Netflix. You know JARVIS has a much bigger collection than Netflix right? You’re wasting your money. Really, Bruce, what do you take me for?” Tony shook his head and got to his feet, heading toward the kitchen area of the master bedroom. It was a penthouse apartment in and of itself really.

“I didn’t set up the subscription. It’s Clint’s account, but he let me use it since he and Natasha are out of the country on SHIELD business.” Bruce followed Tony’s movements with his gaze curiously. 

“Where are you going?”

“Snacks! Can’t sit back and watch something without snacks to go with it. Popcorn? Candy? Soda? We can have a movie night sorta thing.” Tony started digging in cabinets, pulling out anything that looked interesting or tasty.

“Uh…popcorn, no butter. And water. You know I can’t have caffeine.” Bruce shifted to reposition himself at the head of the bed.

“Won’t have caffeine. Not can’t. There’s a difference. And popcorn with no butter? Christ, how can you eat cardboard? You’re getting butter. And you can sip a soda or something. You’ll be fine. I have complete faith in you.” Tony spoke as he puttered around the kitchen and then, minutes later, returned with several boxes of snacks under his arm, a large bowl of hot, buttered popcorn in one hand and a six pack of sodas in the other.

Complete faith. It hit Bruce like a Mack truck every time Tony expressed his belief in him. Even said flippantly, Bruce never doubted Tony’s sincerity. A small smile was on his lips as Tony deposited his haul on the bed and clambered up to sit beside Bruce at the head.

Both leaned back against the pillows, but instead of starting the show or diving into the snacks, Bruce turned his head to look at the man beside him. He caught Tony already looking. Then felt the calloused skin of Tony’s hand against his face.

“You’ve got that look, Bruce,” he murmured, fingertips trailing along Bruce’s jawline.

“What look?” Bruce asked, just as quietly.

“That ‘I have no idea what I’ve done to end up so lucky’ look.” Tony reached up with his hand and gently poked Bruce on the forehead, right between his eyes.

Bruce shook his head, that small smile lingering as he blinked from the contact. “Been spending way too much time with you, Stark.”

“Not enough, Banner. Not nearly enough.” Tony winked and stole a light kiss, smirking when Bruce’s hand came up to the nape of his neck to hold him there.

For once, Tony let Bruce take the lead, kissing him as much and as long as the scientist wished. What did breathing matter when he had Bruce Banner there in his arms, kissing him like he was the most important thing in the world?

Finally, however, Bruce pulled back, his smile a little wider for Tony. He nodded in the direction of the television. “Ready for the next episode?”

“You bet.” Tony grinned and reached for the bowl of popcorn while Bruce set up the next episode.

For the forty-five minutes that followed, they watched Melinda Gordon help a young girl and her family cross over the ghost of the girl’s twin sister, but they didn’t stop there. By the end of the night, all the snacks and sodas had been consumed and they’d watched more than half of the first season of Ghost Whisperer. 

Tony liked it well enough, but didn’t think it was something he’d go out of his way to watch again. Bruce seemed to enjoy it immensely though and for that, Tony would willingly sit through as many seasons as Bruce wanted to watch, just to make him happy.

When it came to Bruce Banner, Tony Stark had no limitations. Least of all being curled up with the one he loved in his arms while watching television.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
